Lo que siento
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Hace tiempo que su corazón empezó a sentir amor por él. Pero él estaba enamorado de otra persona.
1. Mis sentimientos

Este va ser mi primer fic que escribo y es de esta pareja (es el primero en español, es un honor? ). Bien esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de KP. No hay muchos fans pero no importa. Creo que mas adelante resurgirán lol

La historia esta narrada en primera persona, por si quepa alguna duda lol, cualquier comentario o critica es aceptada. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de opinión sea buena o mala. ^^

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de su dicho autor Jin.

* * *

><p><strong>MIS SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca había podido imaginar que me iría a enamorar de un chico como él. No tenía lo que yo buscaba en un hombre. Siempre me he fijado en los chicos más populares o más grandes que yo. Pero esta vez no se que ocurrió en mi.<p>

"_Hola Momo-chan"_siento sobre mi hombro una mano que se posa. "_Dime ¿Qué estas haciendo afuera tu sola?._" Me pregunta el imbécil sin darse cuenta de que estoy muerta de amor por él.

"_Nada, solo trato de escapar un poco de tanto ruido..ya sabes quiero estar tranquila._" si tan solo usaras un poco tu cerebro te darías cuenta de que estoy huyendo de ti.

"_Si te refieres por la escena de ciencia ficción que hubo entre Kido y yo, ya ha acabado. Me pregunto porque mi Kido es tan dura conmigo?._" maldición ahora tengo que oírlo hablar de su amor.

He tratado de comprender porque me gusta tanto, creo que debió haber sido por su personalidad, y porque siempre él a pesar de las difíciles situaciones trato de cuidarnos y mantenernos tranquilas a Mary-chan y a mi.

"_Una estupenda escena de ciencia ficción, en donde el villano tuvo su merecido._"digo mientras golpeo ligeramente la espalda de él.

"_Oye tu también quieres pegarme Momo-chan?._"Hay veces que si me gustaría golpearte con todas mis fuerzas por causarme tanto daño.

"_Cuando eres algo molesto si_" digo mientras suelto una gran carcajada.

De pronto veo como el me mira con un rostro de perro regañado. "_Oye solo estaba bromeando, no es para que te pongas sentimental_" la que debería estar sentimental aquí soy yo.

"_Oye Momo-chan, quería hacerte una pregunta_" que me invite a salir, que me invite a salir es lo único que pido.

"_¿Crees que tendré alguna oportunidad con Kido?_." Siento que mi corazón se va a romper en pedazos. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mi. Espero que en mi rostro no se note la angustia que tengo en este preciso momento. "_Ah, supongo que si_" porque debo alentarlo con mi rival en el amor. Quiero mucho a mi querida amiga en verdad. Kido es una maravillosa persona que me ha ayudado mucho. Pero siento que le tengo un poco de envidia.

"_Wooo, valla soy irresistible_" Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

"_Mañana la invitare a Kido a ser mi novia_" ¡¿Qué?! Debo contener las lágrimas, no puedo llorar en este momento. Presiono fuerte mis manos contra mi pecho. "_Adelante, si te hace feliz_" maldita sea, porque vienes y me lo dices a mi, ¿Por qué no va y se lo dice a sus amigos?.

"_Eres una gran persona Momo-chan, muchas gracias_." dijo eso y se marcho hacia dentro de la casa. Ahora si estoy sola para poder derramar mis lagrimas. Maldito Kano, porque no puedes fijarte en mi. He atraído las miradas de todos pero menos la que yo mas quiero. Escondo mi rostro sobre mis rodillas abrazando mis piernas fuertemente. Desde aquí afuera oigo los gritos de la casa, pero nadie puede oír los gritos de mi corazón.

"_Momo-chan_" o no, oigo a Mary aproximarse a mi. Debo simular, no quiero que se de cuenta de que he estado llorando. _"¿Si Mary?_" respondo con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

"_Estoy algo preocupada por ti_" Almito que me sorprendió las palabras de Mary-chan. Sera que ella sabe o se da cuenta lo que me esta ocurriendo a mi. "_¿Por qué estas preocupada por mi?_." le pregunto intrigada.

"_Haz estado bastante distante en estos días. Además se nota en tu cara lo triste que estas. Dime. ¿Qué sucedió? Puedes confiar en mi_."

Estoy dudando al contarle lo que me sucede a Mary. Tengo miedo de que termine divulgando todo. "_No te preocupes por mi Mary, no me sucede nada_" No es por ser mala, pero como Mary es algo distraída quizás termine contándolo todo.

Dicha estas palabras me pongo de pie para irme adentro. Veo como Mary me observa desconcertada. Me duele no poder decirle lo que me pasa. Pero no puedo simplemente, no puedo.

Al entrar, observo a Kano que esta sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista. Me acerco a ver lo que estaba mirando.

De pronto creo que mis mejillas se empiezan a ruborizar al ver la mirada de él sobre mí.

"_Momo chan…jejeje_" da vuelta la revista para mostrarme una pagina en donde estoy vestida con mi ropa de idol y unas fotografías que me tomaron en la playa en bikini. Mi cara en ese momento se calentó. "_Estas muy linda en estas foto jejeje_."

Podía sentir como se acelero mi corazón, parecía que se me iba a salir por el pecho. Pero no pude evitar quitarle la revista y romperla. Me daba mucha vergüenza de que él me viera de esa forma. "¡_Cállate_!"

Pude oír como el estallaba en carcajadas. No sabia si ponerme feliz o estar deprimida. Nunca el tuvo un comentario así para conmigo.

"_Como quisiera ver a Kido en bikini. Oye porque no la convences para que use uno." _Dijo él rompiéndome las pocas ilusiones que tenía. Lo arruino.

Me presione un poco los ojos para no llorar. Me volví hacia él para verlo de frente. Él observo mis movimientos con su mirada de gato. "¡_Estoy cansada de que todo el tiempo estés diciendo cosas sobre Kido, si tanto te gusta ella ve y dile_!" se lo grite. Puedo ver como él me mira con asombro a mi reacción.

Maldición, solo puedo decir eso. Lo dije, y rápidamente me fui corriendo de la sala. Por suerte nadie estaba allí. Solo él y yo, bueno al menos lo estaba recién. No podía soportarlo mas, creo que los celos me jugaron una mala pasada. Ahora le estaba dando la posibilidad de que él sospeche sobre mis sentimientos.

Me encerré en una habitación para así poder llorar tranquila. Odio llorar por un chico que no me mira a mí. Odio esta sensación de sentirme rechazada. No se que podría hacer para calmar esta angustia.

Me recosté sobre la cama y abrazo con mucha fuerza la almohada. Estoy desbastada. No puedo llegar a contenerme.

"¡_Momo, Momo ¿Por qué estas llorando!?_" escucho de repente una voz conocida. Miro hacia el costado y veo el celular de mi hermano sobre la mesita de luz. "_Ene, pero… ¿Donde esta mi hermano? ¿Por qué él no esta contigo?"_ interrogo mientras me seco las lagrimas.

"_Aaah, mi amo se enojo conmigo y decidió dejarme sola en esta habitación, estoy muy enojada…_" veo como ella se cruza de brazo con un ceño enojado en su rostro. "_Pero ahora dime tu, ¿Qué te sucede?_" me mira muy preocupada.

"_No se si contarte…_" tomo del celular de mi hermano para ponerlo en frente mi rostro. "_…creo que estoy enamorada de alguien imposible para mi_."

"_Ah?!_" De repente veo que Ene se acerca mucho mas a la pantalla del teléfono mirándome con un rostro completamente sorprendido. "_Como que enamorada de alguien imposible? Dime! ¿Quién es?"_

Siento como mi cara se pone toda roja. Ahora estaba en una situación complicada.

"_Te lo contare, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie?_"

"¡_Te lo prometo Momo!" _me respondió con una sonrisa en su cara_ "No se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi_"

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Y luego miro con mucha seriedad a Ene. "_Mira, quiero muchísimo a …_" noto como mis manos empiezan a temblar por los nervios."_¡Hibiya! ¡Lo sospechaba!_" escucho decir a Ene con muchísima seguridad. Por mi parte, mi cabeza se deja caer sobre la cama.

A continuación miro a Ene muy enojada. "¡_No me gusta Hibiya!, quien me gusta es Kano_". Los ojos azules de Ene se abren como los de un plato. Creo que nunca sospecho de que me fuera a gustar él.

"_¿Shuuya Kano?, ¿te gusta el niño ojos de gato?_" Escondo con mucha vergüenza mi rostro sobre la colcha, afirmando con la cabeza. "_P-pero Momo…._" Noto como el tono de Ene se pone un poco serio. "_…no quiero tirarte abajo, pero creo que Kano-kun esta interesado en Kido-chan"._

"_Lo se_" respondo rápidamente con un tono de voz bajo. "_Se que él esta enamorado de Kido. Es por eso que es un amor imposible…._"

"_Pero…._" Dijo Ene, yo la observo con mucha atención. "_Creo que deberías decirle a Kano lo que sientes por él._"

_"¡¿EH?!" _me levanto de un salto al escuchar lo que me sugiere.

"_No pierdes nada con intentarlo. ¡Quizás Kano-kun también esta enamorado de alguien imposible!_" Yo niego con la cabeza "_Escucha Momo, yo me he arrepentido por no poder haberle dicho al chico que amaba mis sentimientos. Creo que deberías intentarlo." _Me dijo con un tono muy serio "_El que no arriesga no gana_" Me entrega una gran sonrisa haciendo con sus dedos el signo de la victoria.

Me quede pensando en esas palabras que me dijo Ene. Podría llegar a intentarlo, pero con solo imaginar la idea de perder. Quedare desbastada.

Me levante de la cama, y lleve el celular conmigo. Al salir de la habitación veo a Kano apoyado contra la pared de esta. Me miraba con un rostro muy serio, sus ojos marrones estaban bien fijos en los míos. ¿Ha escuchado toda la conversación que tuve con Ene?, Maldición.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento fue que me tragara la tierra.

…


	2. Inesperado rechazo

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el Segundo capitulo. Ya lo tenia terminado hace tiempo pero no contaba con el tiempo para subirlo. Realmente lo lamento T_T también perdí el archivo del world porque esta historia estaba en mi anterior pc (que se me rompió) y lo mande arreglar hace unas semanas y pude recuperar este archivo. Espero que sepan perdonarme TwT

Este capitulo ya no esta contada por la misma Momo, (ya se darán cuenta obvio) xD en fin..

Muchas gracias por los que siguen y pusieron en favoritos el fic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LO<span> QUE SIENTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : "Inesperado rechazo"<strong>

—K-Kano...— dijo sorprendida Kisaragi al ver al castaño apoyado contra la pared. Él la miraba seriamente. La colorada al ver que este no le contestaba se asusto un poco.  
>—¿S-sucede algo?— pregunto ella al ver que este no le dijo nada y seguía mirándola fijamente.<br>—No — respondió finalmente desviando la mirada a otro lado mientras se alejo de la pared un poco.

Momo solo lo observo en silencio. No era normal verlo al castaño tan serio. Más encima de que la estuviera mirando de una manera muy fría. Ella en su interior se presentía que algo le sucedía.

—Bueno tonto, ¿Qué hacías? — pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de romper con la incomodidad del ambiente.  
>—Estaba yendo para la cocina, y luego...— el muchacho estiro ambos brazos para colocarlos luego detrás de su nuca. —iba a mi habitación.<br>—Oh,..— contesto con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. —Solo no te comas mis chocolates, ok?— dijo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
>—Ya, no tocare tus chocolates — dijo finalmente cuando dio unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de Momo. —Oye...— Ella al oírlo giro su cabeza mirándolo sobre el hombro. —Lo siento... — añadió el castaño mientras se alejo lentamente hacia la cocina. Kisaragi abrió grandes sus ojos al oír esas palabras.<p>

—_¿Lo siento?_— pensó ella en su interior. —_Acaso Kano acabo de rechazarme? sin que me haya confesado aún?...no puede ser...oyó todo..._— Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, presionando sus dedos un poco contra sus ojos. —soy una idiota— dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Nee~ Momo-chan?!— se escuchaba una voz que salía del bolsillo de Kisaragi. Ella tomo del celular y lo coloco frente a su rostro.  
>—Ene quiero morirme! Kano escucho nuestra conversación...— dijo de repente la colorada mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos.<p>

Ene se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a Momo como lloraba. ¿Qué podía decirle ella para calmar el llanto de su amiga?, "encontraras a alguien mejor" o "hay muchos peces en el mar". En este momento no servia de mucho decir cosas así.

—Aun tienes a Hibiya...—dijo en tono de broma, lo que causo que Momo la mirara mal. —Callaté o te tiro al agua!— respondió Momo a su comentario.  
>—Ah no! ese idiota no me va a rechazar así!— contesto Momo casi de un grito, y se dirigió corriendo hasta la cocina.<p>

—Momo que harás?— pregunto le pequeña niña de pelo azul, mientras Kisaragi guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Luego cuando llego a la cocina allí estaba Kano, sentado preparando una hamburguesa. Al ver a Kisaragi quedo algo sorprendido pero intrigado a la vez. Él se dio cuenta de que ella había estado llorando.

—K-Kano!— Dijo ella de un grito.  
>—¿Hn? ¿Qué? — pregunto él de inmediato. Kisaragi se coloco frente a él. Este aun se encontraba sentado mirandola atentamente.<br>—Te amo! — Dijo de repente. A continuación Shuuya sorprendido quedo un rato en silencio para luego dejar escapar una carcajada,  
>—Momo, no puedes estar enamorada de alguien como yo... —dijo una una leve sonrisa en sus labios.<br>—Pero lo estoy... — comento en voz baja — Y aunque ya me rechazaste recién, no me pareció correcto ...al menos hubieras esperado que te lo dijera idiota... — replico ella mirándolo fijamente.  
>—Nuevamente, yo lo sien...— Antes de que Kano pudiese terminar de hablar. Momo se inclino y lo tomo del rostro besándolo repentinamente.<p>

Kano quedo en shock, no esperaba que la muchacha fuera a ser algo así. Ella dejo de besarlo para caminar unos pasos hacia atrás.  
>Él miro conmocionado como los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente.<p>

—Ahora, si puedes rechazarme Kano...— dijo con una voz temblorosa —Aunque... para ser honesta prefiero no volverlo a escuchar...— añadió para finalmente correr hacía su habitación.

El aún seguía sorprendido, no pudo decir ni una palabra, y tampoco él hizo un esfuerzo por querer ir tras ella en ese momento.

—Valla, que escena acabo de ver..— se oyó por detrás de Kano. El ligeramente volteo su mirada para ver apoyada contra la puerta a Kido.

Kano trago saliva al ver parada tras él a la chica que le gustaba. Él pensaba que no podía tener más mala suerte en este momento.

**x x Continuara x x**

**...**

* * *

><p>Se que el capitulo es corto, prometo subir pronto el siguiente. Otra vez me disculpo por la demora. T_T...<p>

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review prometo terminar esta historia! Yo también soy fanatica del Kano & Momo, y estoy contenta de ver que hay más historias de ellos aquí! :3


	3. Al igual que tu

Por fin subí el tercer capitulo x'D Omg! hasta yo estoy emocionada de terminar los proyectos que una vez empecé xDD bueno espero que sepan disculpar el retraso ;w;! Bien creo que KanoMomo les llamare a esta pareja ...ejem...ya que en japones se los llama así también (カノモモ) = KanoMomo x3 que lindos

* * *

><p><strong>LO QUE SIENTO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : "Al igual que tu" <strong>

Trago trago saliva al ver parada tras él a la chica que le gustaba. Él pensaba que no podía tener más mala suerte en este momento.

—Kido!...— dijo sorprendió el rubio, que voltio todo su cuerpo para verla.

Kido le sonrió y luego camino hasta el sofá sentándose a su lado.

—Cuéntame ¿qué pasó?— interrogó la de pelo verde con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Kano frunció un poco el ceño — _¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?_ — pensó mientras observaba a una Kido curiosa.

—Nada— respondió despreocupado el muchacho mientras se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá.

Tsubomi que era una chica de mal genio como se sabe. Jalo del cabello rubio de Kano, para luego darle un puñetazo fuerte en el estomago, dejando a Shuuya retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo a Kisaragi...— exclamó. — ¿ y qué eso que dijo ella de rechazo? —preguntó nuevamente la muchacha agachándose a su lado.

—E-ella se me declaro ..— dijo apenas con un hilo de voz Kano.

—¿En serio?— pregunto ella atónita — finalmente lo hizo eh...— murmuró en voz baja Kido. Esto dicho causo la sorpresa del muchacho también.

Shuuya se puso de pie y luego la miro a Kido, que tenia la mirada en el suelo.

—Tu lo sabías Kido? — pregunto el rubio mientras se fue sentando nuevamente en el sofá.

Tsubomi solo sonrió, esa fue una manera de confirmar las dudas de él.

—Acabo de ver como ella te beso...— comentó Kido. —¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

Shuuya la miro curioso, ¿Por qué Kido preguntaría algo así?, ¿Por qué hacía demasiadas preguntas?, dentro de él se sentía feliz, pensó que quizás Tsubomi estaba un poco celosa.

—No — respondió —Mi primer beso fue con Mary-chan, aunque fue accidental no...— dijo el rubio y luego soltó una risilla. Por su parte Kido, pego un saltó al oir eso.

—Eres un mentiroso!— acuso Kido enojada, Kano solo sonrió y luego rió un poco.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento. Kido estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba el suelo. Shuuya vio de reojo a la muchacha y luego dejo escapar un suspiro. Se acomodo en el sillón y de a poco fue acercándose a ella.

—Kido...— la llamo Kano, tratando de conseguir la atención de ella. Tsubomi volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Él estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella tuvo la sensación de que algo quería decirle. —..tú...— antes de que pudiera terminar las palabras ingresan Shintaro y Seto a las corridas.

—Kyyyyaaa!— grito Kido del susto.

—¿Q-qué razón sucede?! —pregunto Kano, poniéndose de pie.

—Nada!—gritaron ambos chicos y desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar, al parecer ambos querían usar el baño.

Kido ya tranquila, miro a Kano que estaba de pie al lado de ella. Luego volvió a mirar a la dirección donde se habían marchado Seto y Shintaro y sonrió. Kano la observo de reojo y pudo ver en ella un ligero tinte color rosa en sus mejillas. —_¿Por qué ella esta sonrojada?_— se pregunto en sus pensamientos. —_acaso Kido...le gusta uno de esos dos..._— pensar en eso lo entristeció un poco.

Coloco una mano tras su nuca y se alejo unos pasos de ella.

—Kido, me iré a dormir...estoy algo cansado...— dijo él y luego se marcho lentamente a su habitación.

—Lo siento..Kano— comentó Kido, antes de que Kano abandonara la sala con una media sonrisa.

Shuuya camino por los pasillos oscuros del lugar. Y entendió de inmediato esa respuesta de Kido. Él había sido rechazado de la misma manera que lo fue Kisaragi. Se detuvo justo delante de la habitación de Momo, la oyó sollozar y hablar aparentemente con Ene.

—_Parece que ambos fuimos rechazados hoy..._— pensó a sus adentro Kano y se fue caminando lentamente hacía su habitación.

**Continuara .+**

* * *

><p>Parece muy deprimente mi fic no? -c- ...gomenasai TwT ..no me gusta ver así a mi querida Momo-chan! la sorpresa ¿De quien gustara Kido? jajaja xD Yo ya lo se! ¬v¬...pero se sabrá en los siguientes capitulos.. ewe<p>

**Maki-imotto** ~ oye te daría un fuerte abrazo, la mayoría de las parejas que nombraste en tu perfil (sin contar con yaoi o yuri) me gustan xD y más fuerte te quiero abrazar de que te guste el AyaKuro! OH DIOS~ yo los adorooo! me encanta como se ven juntos! bueno lamento la tardanza! y gracias por seguir el fic! ^^


End file.
